The Shocking Reveal
by imhypershadow
Summary: When Emolga, Gible, Dragonite, Excadrill, and Axew are allowed to be set off and do their own things for a few days, Axew finally gets enough courage..for something... DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKÉMON, THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE, THEY ARE GAMEFREAKS CHARACTERS, I TAKE NO OWNERSHIP WHATSOEVER. (I had to enhance the rating a touch due to the way the rating criteria works)
1. A Very SHOCKING Twist!

One day in Unova, Iris was just having fun with her pokémon, she sent out all of them, Dragonite, Excadrill, Emolga, Gible, and of course, Axew just HAD to come out of Iris' hair to come and have fun with all of her pokèmon as well. Gible went off eating any steel he could find, Dragonite was practising his attacks, Emolga(of course) was looking for some juicy apples to eat, and Excadrill went underground to practice his digging(in battle and in case of emergency) but was unknown to Iris is that something was going to happen out of the ordinary.

When Emolga went gliding around looking for some yummy, juicy apples, Axew tried to climb the tree she was on, but fell...

"OWWWWW" Axew squealed in pain.

"Woah! Axew, are you okay?!" Emolga questioned.

"Umm yeah..." Axew blushed a little bit "Gotta go, bye!" Axew was too embarrassed to tell Emolga the truth...He ran off, looking for Apples..When Axew was (unpleasantly) greeted by a group of wild Axew, and they attacked him..Axew used a Dragon Rage up in the air, Dragonite saw it and recognized it as Axews Dragon Rage, Dragonite started to rush at full speed. Just as Axew was about to be cornered, Dragonite swooped in and made a loud stomp, scaring all the wild Axew away.

"You okay?" Dragonite asked

"Just fine, if you came a little bit later I could've been beat to pulp!" Axew exclaimed.

"Wheres Emolga? I thought you said that you were going to find her.." Dragonite said.

"Well...umm it's a long story.." Axew said

"..." Dragonite was in silence...

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I KNOW YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR HER BUT COME ON!YOU GOTTA MAN UP!" Dragonite boomed loudly.

It was getting dark, Iris finally found those two and retrieved Dragonite and put Axew in her hair. She went to sleep.

_"How am I going to tell her?" _Axew wondered.

**Well. one day has passed and there is going to be another one to come...Will Axew tell Emolga his feelings for her?Find out on the next Shocking Reveal!**


	2. Gible the Hero?

It was morning, FINALLY! Iris let everyone out again, they all scrambled off doing there own thing AGAIN(Kinda boring is it?)

_"Todays the day" _Axew thought to himself.

Axew was running, looking for as many apples as possible, finally coming across 25 of them within a hour, he was set. As he was running along, he was whistling Emolga's name. But he didn't notice that Excadrill was actually listing from below him...Before he finally found Emolga, Excadrill popped out in front of him.

"Give me those Apples!" Excadrill Thundered.

"Leave me alone! These apples are mine! I found them!Go find your own you lazy groundhead! go get burnt by a Charizard or blasted by a Blastoise!" Axew said furiously.

"Hahahahhaha!They are not yours there are for your _GIRLFRIEND_..See?Big Difference, learn the meaning of DIFFERENCES before you come and mock _me" _Excadrill blurted out, more furiously than Axew.

Axew snapped, and within minutes dragonite came sky rocketing down.

"Oh cra-" Exacadrill was about to say, but then Dragonite landed and stomped on Excadrill's Head

"Go pick on someone your own size!Pip-squeak!" Dragonite mocked

"Ugh, I'll be back." Excadrill went back underground.

"Well" Dragonite said."She's right there, go ahead..It's all yours buddy."

Axew walked up to Emolga, knowing that there would be nothing to separate then it happened, Excadrill popped up with 9 other ones, Axew was Surrounded!

"FEAR NOT, FOR I AM HERE!" Gible shouted sky rocketing at a Excadrill's gnawed on the top steel part of Excadrill, forcing Excadrill to shake in pain

"STOP IT!IT HURTS, IT BURNS!AAAAHHGGGGG!" The Excadrill exclaimed loudly in pain, retreating in or later, there was one Excadrill left, Iris' Excadrill.

"Your going down pip-squeak!" Excadrill said aggressively. Just then, a blue flashing light surrounded Gible. _"What's going on?!"_ Gible wondered to himself. Soon enough, Gible Evolved into Gabite, and now he can not only eat steel, but cut THROUGH it and also Cut through other things and pokémon to do a heavy amount of damage.

**"YOU CAME TO MESS WITH THE WRONG POKÉMON, BUDDY!"** Gabite yelled ferociously.

Gabite leaped up and cut Excadrill.

"Is that all you can do?Pfft" Excadrill dug underground. But Gabite detected the ground shaking, so he jumped up in the air and when Excadrill came out, gnawed on the steel part of his head "Headshot." Gabite taunted.

"WHY DO I ALLWAYS HAVE TO LOOSE!Excadrill exclaimed, he dug underground and ran away.

Axew walked up to Emolga again, "Emolga..."

"Yeah Axew?" Emolga responded

"I.." Dragonites words were flowing through Axew's head _"MAN UP!" _He finally built enough confidence to tell her."I..Love you..Emolga.." Axew confessed, really embarrassingly and dropped the apples on the ground "For you" He said.

"..." Emolga remained in Silence.

Emolga just went up to Axew and blushed for a moment."I have the same feelings for you, Axew" Emolga admitted.

Emolga went up to Axew and kissed him on the cheek.

Axew blushed even harder, surprised by her kiss. Axew kissed her on the cheek as-well(hoping not to get shocked!)

And then it happened, **_ ZAAAAAP! _**Emolga zapped axew...

"Axew! Why'd you do that! That hurt!" Emolga said angrily.

"What?! I didn't do anything!" Axew said innocently.

**What happened?!Who knows, find out on the next Shocking Reveal!**


	3. Hyperactive Haxorus!

"Really?Excadrill?!Are you really trying to ruin my moment!?" Axew said sharply.

Excadrill popped out of the ground and hit Emolga hard(even though its flying type due to the way logic works it would still hit and be super effective) "AHG!" Emolga said rather angrily, she used **Aerial Ace** on Excadrill **ITS SUPER EFFECTIVE!** "You haven't stopped me yet!" Excadrill taunted. Excadrill used **Focus Blast. **It hit emolga but for not that much damage. Finally, Excadrill used **Mud Shot** on Emolga **ITS SUPER EFFECTIVE!** Emolga fell to the ground hurt.

"Emolga?!EMOLGA LISTEN TO ME!" Axew said, without a response

Axew closed his eyes and looked down at the ground."I'll never forgive you for what you've done..." His body was outlined in a very blood red started to slowly float up **"YOU ARE GOING TO PERISH UNDER MY WRATH!"** Axew said in a rather intimidating voice. Axew opened his eyes, which were Lava red. He was bursting with rage **"HYPERACTIVE HAXORUS!" **He screamed, A ghost of a Haxorus came out of his body, finally turning into a psychical being, sentient. It may look like a Haxorus but it will still have the mind of Iris' Axew. "Haxorus'" eyes were Red Even more red than the glow and eyes of axew combined. "Haxourus" was enraged, he grabbed Excadrill, throwing him up in the air **"HERE WE GO;...PREPARE TO PERISH...FOOLISH EXCADRILL!" **the "Haxorus" thundered aggressively and viciously. "Haxorus" jumped up and grabbed him, mind you who was 20K ft. Up in the air. and started to dive bomb into the ground at maximum speed. When "Haxorus" almost hit the ground around 30 ft. he reversed Excadrill to be on the botted, like a mattress then smashed Excadrill into the floor **"HYPERACTIVE HAXORUS POKÉMON SMASH!"** "Haxorus" screamed. Excadrill was on the floor weak. "Haxorus" grabbed Excadrill and jumped and started to spin 360's like a toss. **"PREPARE TO BE THROWN!"** "Haxorus" warned. After "Haxorus" span 360's 5 times, he threw Excadrill.** "HAAAAAAAAH"** "Haxorus" said as a battle cry. **"Ready for more?Imbecible?!" **"Haxorus" blurted out angrily. He threw Excadrill up in the air. **"UP" **"Haxorus" jumped super fast above Excadrill **"AND DOWN!" **"Haxorus" implanted his feet into Excadrill, and in a fraction of a second, Excadrill was on the floor and Injured then, the eye colour started to fade away. The "Haxorus" started to disappear and inside was axew, looking like he was mentally controlling the "Hyperactive Haxorus". Then, the "Haxorus" turned into its Ghost form again, then went into Axew's too eye colour started to fade away as-well and turned into the normal finally woke up.

"What happened?" Emolga said.

"Well..Lets just say that Excadrill won't be bothering us and our relationship anymore..." Axew replied as he grabbed Emolga's hand and picked her up.

They both leaned in for the kiss again. Blushing harder than ever knowing that NOTHING will be between their little moment...Unless...

Iris finally found Dragonite, (Newly Evolved) Gabite, Excadrill, Emolga and Axew(Still Kissing)

"Axew...Emolga..." Why are you doing that...

"Axew!Axew Axew!(Oh come on!Can't you see that we are trying to have a moment right now!)" Axew complained.

"Emol!(I agree!)" Emolga agreed with Axew.

Just then, team rocket Jessie and James came out of their hiding place, ready to attack!

"Hand us your pokémon Iris!" Jessie boomed.

"They are kinda busy right now..." Iris confessed

"Wait what?!" Meowth said and looked at the two kissing pokémon.

"Oh my gosh...is it actually what I'm seeing is actually what I'm see- oh wait that doesn't make sense" They all blurted

Axew and Emolga were still kissing, despite the "Attack" of team they fell down and the kiss broke up.

Team Rocket were all crying.

"Reminds me of Meowsie...*cry*..But in a more positive way *sob*" cried Meowth

"We don't have time for this!" Jessie boomed."Are you guys in with me James?Meowth?!"

James and Meowth were still crying.

"This touches my heart" they both left Jessie right there alone in front of 5 Pokémon ready to attack(Minus Excadrill) by leaving with their jetpacks

**0.1 SECONDS LATER**

"WHY MUST I BE FLYING OFF SO FAST!WRITERS WHY DIDN'T YOU GIVE ME A LONGER PART...Wait Meowth is supposed to be breaking the fourth wall, not me..." Jessie said, Enraged.

"Well.." Iris said...She noticed Excadrill finally."!EXCADRILL! What happened!We need to get to the pokémon centre and fast!Gabite, Dragonite, Excadrill, Emolga!Return! They all got back, except emolga, Emolga jumped out of the way just to stay with Axew. They both went in Iris' hair and she started to run with Excadrill's poké ball.

_"Poor Excadrill, he got what he deserved though" _Both lovebirds(Emolga, Axew) thought.

**Will Iris make it to the pokémon centre in time? Will Emolga and Axew still have a good relationship? (Insert random question you had here)? Find out(hopefully) on our next Shocking Reveal!**

_**NOTES!**_

If you may please leave a review, it will help alot!

If you liked my story, please favourite it!

More chapters will be out soon!

This isn't your basic poké love story, this is something combined with just that.

Hope you enjoyed!

5 Things that you should know about this story

That it has relationships in it.

That this is originally made by imhypershadow.

3 = 3 sides, triangles have 3 sides, OGM ILLUMINATI CONFIRMEDDDDD

that(hopefully) there will be a special twist every story from here on out

That I took a long time to write this out.


	4. Path to the PokéDen?

_**WELCOME!Slanted bold means the Author of this chapter is speaking, normal **_**no slant bold ****_means that its a key piece of information or a character is speaking and that character has certain criteria(e.g. its a important character in the story, very powerful foe, etc.) like the Hyperactive Haxorus in chapter 3. It was important in the story, and had a somewhat major plot-line in the chapter, I would like to mention that if you liked this chapter and story, please favourite it! It would really help, also that I'd like to try and get 3 chapters up for any story I have(this is the only one at the time I'm writing this chapter) every single day, possibly even more, it takes alot of imagination(which I have), knowledge(of certain things), courage(to be able to write a story, in my case it needs courage because you know that people will see it) and giving it your all. So I would appreciate a review, negative or positive based on YOUR opinion.I want to see what YOU think. what YOU like. what YOU want to see. I also forgot to mention that I had to enhance the rating up to Fiction T because criteria matched Fiction T(reason: Violence with injury(what the hyperactive haxorus did to excadrill) also use of the word crap(i guess)) so I apologize about the new rating but I gotta do it because its how the rating system works. Anyways with that out of the way lets cut the crap and get to the story._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON IN ANYWAY, SHAPE OF FORM, POKÉMON IS CREDITED TO GAMEFREAK, NOT ME._**

**_We left off as iris was running her way down to the pokemon center, due to the Hyperactive Haxorus' damage to Excadrill. Little does she know she's going to have a (positive) freakout._**

Iris was running, running as fast as possible. "Look Axew!It's the pokémon centre right in the distance!" Iris said happily. "Axew yuyu!(Yay!I guess, I really don't like Excadrill that much anyways..)" Axew spitted out. And then it happened, she fell in a pit.  
>"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Iris screamed as she fell down the hole. When she finally hit the ground, all she saw was red eyes, but something seemed familiar to her. But it just wasn't clear.<p>

"We've been expecting you..." one of the red eyed monsters said. Iris recognized instantly.

_**Before you read any further, I just wanna say that a pokémon is talking, not a human. "BUT IMHYPERSHADOW POKÉMON CAN'T TALK TO HUMANS!1111" Okay then..how about almost EVERY pokémon movie in existence. The legendaries used telepathy to talk to ash and co. "BUT IMHYPERSHADOW ITS A LEGENDARY, THESE POKÉMON ARE PROBALLY 99.9% NOT LEGENDARY!1111!" Calm down. SPOILERS: SKIP THIS LAST PART IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET SPOILED FOR 5 SECONDS(wut?!XD) All the pokémon in this cave are all Pseudo Legendaries, they are special if not AS special as legendaries, they are important in the way that their Pseudo Legendaries, you'd probably want to get one as much as you do a legendary. So why not have the Pseudo Legendaries use Telepathy? "BUT IMHYPERSHADOW!IRIS' DRAGONITE IS A PSEUDO LEGENDARY! WHY CAN'T IT USE TELEPATHY!" Obviously because Iris' Dragonite is from the anime, It can't use Telepathy, get over it This is my fanfic and I can write whatever I want. Problem?Yes? Then stop reading now, and go to the next chapter(When it's out) because this is just a side thing, not a main plot line, but it does explain quite a bit as to why Iris gets a certain new pokémon out of the air, if you don't like the way that this chapter is turning out so far, just read the next chapter(when it's out), You've been warned. P.S Calm down...**_

**_-imhypershadow_**

"Aha!Your a Hydreigon!I can recognize that tone of voice from anywhere!" Iris exclaimed.

_**I know by now your thinking "HOW CAN IRIS RECOGNIZE THAT VOICE OMG!" She's wanting to become a dragon master right?Well then at some point she must have recognized the voice tone of each Dragon pokémon.**_

"I am a Hydreigon...but I'm not your average Hydreigon..." Sparkles came from where the Hydreigon was from the darkness.

"Woah!" Iris said.

The Hydreigon came out of the darkness, but it wasn't blue, hahaha, it was GREEN!

"Wait what?! A SHINY HYDREGION?!" Iris said surprisingly.

Just then, a Shiny Dragonite, Salamence, Garchomp, and Goodra all stepped out of the Darkness. "We've been looking for a dragon-type trainer for ages, but over the years, our tough personality ended up being a negative thing, as we were abandoned by our trainers. So. Pick one of us. battle and catch us. Please learn to understand our tough personality. And never leave us." They all said. "I actually have a Dragonite that was hard to train because of its tough personality at first, but now we are good friends." Iris said. "DRAGONITE!" She exclaimed as she threw Dragonite's pokéball. Dragonite popped out. "Before we battle, how are you guys even talking to me?" Iris asked.

"Telepathy" they all said.

"Well Dragonite, pick a pokémon to battle." Iris told Dragonite.

Dragonite walked up to the Shiny Dragonite. Which actually happened to be a Female Dragonite

**_Just a heads up, things get a little lovey dovey around here. The Next bold text will indicate when the next battle begins, if you want to get straight to some battle action, find the next bold italic text like this one and that's where the battle begins, you've been warned._**

Iris' Dragonite blushed. He fell for her. "Dragonite, is something wrong?" Iris asked. Dragonite turned his head back and nodded "No." to Iris. The Shiny Dragonite just turned her head to the opposite Direction of Iris' Dragonite, while secretly blushing. Iris started to walk up to her Dragonite. "Are you okay?" Iris asked her Dragonite. This time, Dragonite nodded "Yes." Dragonite wanted to battle her to show her his power so she could like him, not knowing that she already did. "Dragonite? You want to battle this Shiny Dragonite" Iris asked. "BAWR!(YES!)" Dragonite said aggressively

**_Battle begins, and hopefully you didn't skip the lovey dovey text if you didn't want to._**

**_"ICE BEAM!"  
><em>**Dragonite spat out an ice beam, it froze the Shiny Dragonite _**DIRECT HIT!IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE! **_The Shiny Dragonite broke out of the block of ice almost instantly. The Shiny Dragonite used **HYPER BEAM! **It hit Dragonite but only did neutral damage, it wasn't super effective, the Shiny Dragonite needs to recharge. **"ICE BEAM!" **Dragonite used yet another Ice Beam, freezing the Shiny Dragonite.

**"GO POKEBALL!" **Iris said.

**1**

**2**

**3**

**DING! Caught!**

"I got it! A shiny Dragonite!" Iris said.

**What will Iris do with her new friend? How will all of her pokémon react to this? Will she get to the poké centre in time? find out(hopefully) on the next Shocking Reveal!**


End file.
